Call It Whatever
by TheseWingsAreMadeToFly
Summary: They were the perfect match, even that they never admitted. They both were popular, but they are totally opposite : she was the good, smart girl and he was the bad boy, the jerk. But what if they will have to pretend to date for their popularity? How'll Kim and Jack's life change with each other in it? Will they realize their true feelings? Kick Story's better, suck at summaries.


_**Call It Whatever**_

**I. Last day of school**

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I rubbed my eyes as I get up from my bed, not before glancing at my clock. 7:05 AM. Huh, earlier as usually. As I get up I tripped on something hard.

"Auch..." I whispered as my face hit the floor. I looked behind me to see a sack on the floor. The sack was murmuring a song from 'One Direction', making me rolling my eyes while I laugh. I raise from the floor and walked to the sack , shaking it. "Grace...WAKE UP!" I screamed in her ear.

The sack turned and hit my arm. Hard. Auch. I glared at her and grabbed a pillow, hitting her. She kept murmuring things until screamed at me "KIMBERLY BEULAH CRAWFORD STOP HITTING ME!"

I rolled my eyes and throw the pillow in her, then walk to my bathroom. I quickly took a shower, brush my teeth and hair ,then did my makeup. As I walked back in my room Grace was looking for some clothes ...wait, this is my closet and these are my clothes.

"GRACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed angry as I walked to her and grabbed the top that she was holding.

Grace rolled her eyes and grabbed the top back "Kimmy, Kimmy..." she started, making me glare at the nickname she put to me. "This top is awful!" Grace finished, throwing it in my trash.

"HEY!" I scream annoyed as I ran to take the top from the trash. I raise it and glared at Grace. "Ok, stop this. and let's go!" I say grabbing her hand and she was already dressed and her makeup and hair were done. (still no idea how.)

We both ran to the kitchen, grabbing an apple. Mom, Anne, was cocking for my little sister, Jennifer, who is 10, and for my little brother, Justin, who is 1 year old. I know, I was the same embarrassed when I heard that mom and dad are going to have another kid...if you are over 11 you know what I mean...

"Hey mom!" I said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Anne!" Grace said, kissing her cheek too. Mom smiled and hugged us both.

"Hey girls. You wanna eat something?" she asked, walking to Justin and taking him in her arms. We looked at each other and shook our heads. Mom nodded and walked to the fridge, then looked at me "Oh, Kim, I forgot to tell you that Chuck is coming back home next week."

I smiled and Jennifer screamed "Yey! Daddy is coming back!" she screamed, jumping in my arms, making me smile and laugh.

"I know sweetie, I am happy too." I say, stroking her back. Grace patted my shoulder and bite her lip.

"As much as I love this sweet moments when dad's coming from a long business trip, but we are going to lose the bus." Grace said. I put Jennifer down and stroked her head, then me and Grace ran to the bus station, who is not that far from my house.

Luckily that we reached when the bus was about to leave. With a sorry (and 2$ bonus) we reached to our high just in time. As we entered Grace groaned.

"Kim, why we can't skip today?" She asked pouting "I mean, is the last day of school, almost _everyone_ is skipping!" Grace finished. I rolled my eyes and opened my locker to take my math books.

"Grace, you know I never skipped school, not even when I was sick." I pointed, then waited for her to take her books, so I continued "You know that I am the only girl in our school who has the record for being always at school, like my mom, grandmother, grand grandmother and...you wanna me continue?" I asked in a fact tone when she slammed her locker.

"Please...no!" Grace said and we both started to walk to our class. As we entered, no one was there and it was almost time for math class to start. So we took first seats and started talking about stupid things like boys, popular guys, and of course, our crushes, One Direction. I just love Harry Styles, while Grace loves Niall Horan.

"Ok finally my free day and...oh, there are still kids..." our math teacher, Mr. Dawson, said sad, rolling his eyes. "Ok, Grace, Kim, why you came here?" he asked sitting at his desk and looking at us. We both raised our eyebrows at him.

"Um, for studying?" I asked, not really sure.

Grace faked a cough and whispered to Mr. Dawson : "Actually, she forced me to came here Mr. D" I glared at her and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Kim's record..." Mr. said bored. "Well, if is so then-"

"Ok Mr. D, I am here, sorry for being late." We looked at the door and I rolled my eyes. The jerk, pain in ass, bad boy, and all bad words, Jack Brewer. He always things is so cool with his amazing strong body, beautiful bouncy hair (he keeps it in a pony tail) and all.

"Oh, another one..." Mr. whispered under his breath exasperated. "Well, Mr. Brewer take a sit..." Mr. looked around to the empty class to decide what seat to take. Please not behind me, please not behind me, please- "Behind Kimberly." Mr. finished smiling. I glared at Mr. , then at Jack, who was smirking.

"So, what are we going to do Mr.?" Grace asked. Mr. looked at us, more glared.

"Well, you can do what you want. I have to verify my twitter." Mr. said, taking his phone smirking. We all looked at him strange and his smirk faded. "What? A 62 years old man can have twitter." Mr. told us, looking back at his phone.

I turned to talk to Grace but I felt someone pulling my hair a little. I turned slowly behind me, glaring at Jack, and he just smirked. "Hey blondie." Jack said, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Why you came at school?" I ask slapping his hand. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Kimmy, isn't it oblivious? " He asked smirking. "For learning new things." He finished, laying in his chair. I raised my eyebrows and gave him my unbelieving look, and his smirk faded. "Ok, dad told me that if I won't go today to school he will take away my new beautiful car!" Jack said rolling his eyes.

I did the same and turned back in my seat. This day it'll be really interesting, trust me.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**So,what you guys think? I hope you liked. How many reviews I can get for the next update? Maybe 5 or more? :) Well, we'll see :)**

**Oh, and btw- this is my first story EVER so please be gentle :) I am also moved from Australia to UK so sorry if I did mistakes. **

**~Perrie**


End file.
